And We Live
by yayo-chan
Summary: Ficlets of my fave Naruto couples. Couples: Tenten&Neji Sasu&Saku Naruto&Hinata Ino&Shikamaru Shikamaru&Temari Itachi&Sakura Gaara&Sakura Also charactercentered
1. When With Anbu

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or thr characters._

_AN: My first Naruto fic, a continuation. _

_Any couple you want it o be._

--

--

--

She didn't like it when he left. Normally he would do it when she was sleeping, being the shinobi he was, of course she wouldn't _hear_ him leave, but she could feel it. In one instant his side of the futon would be warm and the next, his warmth was gone. What she felt wasn't chakra, it was him. Through their joining she could feel him, through their bond.

She wouldn't cry though, no he wouldn't like it. She always had a habit of trying to please him. He minded.

But as long as he came back to her, safe and sound, there would be no harm done. That's what it was like loving an Anbu. Marrying Anbu.

It was okay because somehow she knew he missed it when her side of the futon was cool.

Somehow she knew and…she accepted it all.


	2. The Puppeteer And His Puppet

_Disclaimer: The usual. _

_A.N.: I wrote the last on at 3 in the morning lol. This one, 10:00 at night. This one is a dark(?) Itachi&Sakura_

"The Puppeteer And His Puppet" 

--

--

--

When she was with him, she felt nothing. And she liked it that way. But, at times it irritated her to know that she was _his _puppet and not the other way around.

(He could always tell when she realized this; her eyes would grow wide and she would become hostile.)

After all, she came to him, maybe that was the way it should have been.

(_But I came to _him _offering information!)_ , she would always say that to herself and it would only ignite her fire.

She knew that it would have been best for her to leave, he even gave her the chance _once. _

(That was the first and last time he offered for her escape; ten minutes after she arrived and acquired three large bruises from fighting him)

Why didn't she? She didn't know; maybe because of their resemblance.

Sakura knew he wouldn't let her leave now, no the last time she tried she was deflowered

(if the way it felt didn't feel so damn good she would have extremely minded)

and cast aside as if she was nothing.

For a few days she felt disgusted with herself. But after three months with him, she gotten used to the silence and the darkness. She gotten used to him.

As a sick pet name he called her _his_ puppet. Him: the Puppeteer.

He knew she wouldn't leave him and if she ever did (if he ever gave her the chance) it was between killing her and letting her go. (It decided on his mood).

And if he ever did kill her, she would die pleased knowing that she died at the hands of an _Uchiha._ It suited her well.

Besides, he was the Puppeteer and she was his puppet.


	3. What Is It

A.N.: IT's Hinata's turn. A little agnsty and an implied one-sided NaruHina.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She never really had a full understanding of what the word love really meant

She never really had a full understanding of what the word love really meant. The word was never quite said to her, so she really had no one to say it to. On occasion, she would walk past an overly affectionate couple and hear either of the utter those three yearned for words. She would take a peek at them and see exactly how those words were said and what the person looked like when saying them. Usually there would be soft and caring look in the pair's eyes or a hand would be caressing the other's cheek. When she would witness such happenings, Hinata would swiftly divert her eyes and a light pink would paint her cheeks.

_Was that how it went?_, she would wonder.

When she would return home to her family manor from those lone walks, she would throw herself upon her futon and pretend she was in her lover's arms. In all of her fantasies, her lover would don a shock of blonde hair with slightly tan skin. His eyes would be a deep sea ocean blue and his arms would be covered in a yellow jacket. He would hold her tight, kiss her temple, and say…_I love you_.

_But how would I feel?_

Her fantasies would always leave her with an empty feeling and if it wasn't that then a tingle of loneliness would crawl up her spine and a blurry mist would form over her eyes. She would push away the feeling as best she could, but the harder she tried, the more it affected her.

"Hinata…psh…Hinata!"

Hinata jerked up suddenly at the sound of her name being called. She ran over to her window and opened it. She gave a small shriek when she came face to face with an eager Kiba and an embarrassed looking Shino. They were both heavily leaning against the manor and steadying themselves on the ledge. They also looked highly uncomfortable.

"Hinata, come on! Sensei isn't at the training grounds yet so maybe we can grab something to eat!"

"H-Hai."

Kiba and Shino launched themselves off the ledge and landed on the ground below. From the ground, Kiba motioned for her to jump. She gave a short nod and prepared herself.

Before jumping, she considered something. Maybe she didn't exactly know what love was yet, but maybe one day the people in her life would take the time to teach her.


End file.
